powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sid Carson
WARNING: Though fanfictional, this article may contain some potential spoilers. Sidney "Sid" Carson was an agent of Hexagon before he was kidnapped & held captive in HyperSpace, where he was stripped of his data & DNA to create the avatar Hector. Later, Sid managed to escape from HyperSpace & returned as the Gold Beast Ranger. He is part of the second set of Beast Rangers to join the team, & is considered a Sixth Ranger along with his robot partner Sting. Biography Sid Carson was a well-known engineer known for having a quirky, light attitude & a penchant for preferring quirks in machines rather than aiming for perfection. He was good friends with Jordan Benson & affectionately admired by Maddie. As an engineer, he also worked with Hexagon & was one of the people who went into HyperSpace prior to the series. While trapped in HyperSpace, Sid's DNA was syphoned by Venjix to create Hector. Consequently, this led to the idea that Sid & Hector are the same person & that Sid has turned his back on Hexagon. During the series, he created Sting to aid him by placing his body in stasis & creating an avatar of himself (the real self) to move about. Pretty soon after, Sid & Sting managed to escape HyperSpace & returned to Earth. Sid & Sting first appeared to the Beast Ranger in their ranger forms. Sting helped the three Ranger fight the robot monster while Sid fought with Hector, saying that he had a score to settle with him. This was later reported to the officials at Hexagon, who denied having ever sent any Rangers. Later, Sid & Sting infiltrated Hexagon, only to get captured & put in a holding cell. Although the officials had trouble believing Sid, thinking he's Hector, the Beast Rangers soon realize that both Sid & Sting were the same Rangers who helped them before. After helping them again in a battle against a robot monster, Sid & Sting were welcomed back into Hexagon & joined the Beast Rangers. Forms Avatar= Sid's avatar is his current Earth "body", operating remotely from himself in HyperSpace. Its appearance is that of his twenty-something-year-old self. This avatar is linked to Sting & is easily replaceable, should something happen. The avatar form can morph into the Gold Beast Ranger. It's revealed that whenever Sid's avatar is destroyed, Sid's real body takes damage & it is implied that if his avatar is destroyed enough times, it can potentially kill him. |-|Gold Beast Ranger= Whenever Sid Carson & Sting morph together, Sting's robotic armour parts form the Gold Beast Ranger's suit. However, it's been seen that he can also morph alone & that his suit still retains facsimiles of Sting's armour parts, though they are still copied off of Sting, rather than appearing out of nowhere. Arsenal Zords *Beetle CraneZord Personality Sid has an odd & somewhat playful, less serious personality. Like Hector, his evil avatar twin, he is very cheerful, charismatic, & enthusiastic, often at inappropriate times with a superiority complex. The major difference, however, is that while Hector is cold & deceptive, Sid is a lot more trustworthy & reliable, as well as being more candid. He's also a little narcissistic, as he takes great offence when Sting stands completely in front of him, & holds himself in high regard. Apart from that, he always gives Sting some beating in front of the others whenever Sting did something wrong & silly. Notes *The Gold Beast Ranger shares the motif of the Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle with the Crimson Thunder Ranger of the two-man Thunder Rangers in Power Rangers Ninja Storm, just as the Silver Beast Ranger shares the Navy Thunder Ranger's Japanese Stag Beetle motif. **The Gold & Silver Beast Rangers are also a gold & silver duo, similar to Ranger Operators Series Gold & Silver from Power Rangers RPM. *He is the first, & currently only, Gold Ranger to be a member of a 5 person team. *Sid's personality, in comparison to Hector's, makes them similar to Pryce (Kamen Rider Strike) & his mirror twin James Trademore from Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight. See Also *Masato Jin - Super Sentai counterpart in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Beast Morphers Category:Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:Male Category:Anti-Hero Category:Sixth Ranger